1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensor module, and more particularly, to an image sensor module which has good exhaust effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The focal length of most miniaturized image sensor modules installed in cell phones or notebooks is fixed. The optical members in the image sensor modules are bound to one another and baked for fixing. During the baking process, if heat is not exhausted in a proper manner, the circuit board will distort and negatively affect the focal length of the optical members or the optical members will flake off because of the distortion.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the image sensor module includes a base 11, an image sensing unit 12 binding to the base 11, a filter 13 binding to the base 11, a space 14 formed by the base 11 and the image sensing unit 12, and an exhaust hole 15 formed of the base 11. The exhaust hole 15 can connect the space 14 to the outside.
After binding the image sensing unit 12 and the filter 13 to the base 11, the baking process is performed. During the baking process, the air in the space 14 will expand because of the heat and then be exhausted through the exhaust hole 15.
Because the exhaust hole 15 is parallel to an optical axis L1, after the baking process, dust will easily enter the space 14 through the exhaust hole 15. Thus, in efforts to avoid negative dust effects of the image sensor module 1, the exhaust hole 15 is filled with a UV resin and then cured by an ultraviolet light, so that the UV resin in the exhaust hole 15 can be fixed.
However, the manufacturing process of the image sensor module 1 described above is complicated, due to the UV resin filling and curing process. Thus, costs are increased along with manufacturing time. Therefore, providing an image sensor module which has good exhaust effect is very important.